


Why can't I pass this dungeon?!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, asleep kuroo, gaming kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After many sleepy hours of fighting a loosing dungeon battle, Kenma finds the help he needs to win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a lot of other works, felt like I should try and contribute something. So this is my first attempt.
> 
> Written late at night, sorry ^.^
> 
> So just some small fluff between one of my fav haikyuu pairings. I haven't read the manga or gotten very far through the anime yet, so apologies for any canon details I have missed.
> 
> Would love to hear what you guys think! And I might try take on some larger AU pieces in future.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Splayed out on the bed Kenma lay on his side, his PSP grasped tightly between his hands. He wouldn't want to drop it and ruin this dungeon level for the millionth time!

Warm night breeze crawled through his ajar window, the air catching in his breath. A slight growl escaped his dry throat as tired fingers failed to tap fast enough.  
'Game Over'  
The red letters filled his screen. Kenma squirmed slightly, kicking the loose blanket off his feet, while waiting for the reload of his last save point.

He'd been stuck on this level for almost a day now, which was unusually long. Mostly he could pass the boss levels within a few hours. But only a medium level dungeon- the game probably had some sort of bug that meant you couldn't win- Kenma didn't want to consider it.  
The attack patterns of the low level boss seemed simple enough, it's minions really no problem either. So what was it that he was doing wrong?

Stretching out his fingers he noted that the redness from training still hadn't faded. Shouyou had come to watch Kenma practise with the team but afterwards had demanded Kenma toss for him for another hour or so. He hadn't wanted to decline at the time but was regretting it now. The stiffness in his red fingers slowing down his tapping; probably why he couldn't get this level.

Quarter health, the next wave of minions swarm on screen- it wasn't looking good.

\------

An hour or so later and still no progress. Kenma could feel his eyes closing, the light from his screen becoming painfully brighter by the minute. But he wasn't gonna let this level get the better of him.

Cool chills of air bring Kenma's mind back to his room- the window now wide open. The tall figure crawling into his room through the open window barely causes Kenma to look up from his game. He lets out a loud huff in greeting as the tall boy replies with a similar grunt. Kenma rolls onto his back, his PSP still clasped tightly in front of his face, allowing room on the bed for his friend, Kuroo. Kuroo takes the offer, climbing onto the bed to lie next to the small Kenma.

Kenma pauses his game, sitting up and reaching out to gently poke Kuroo's side. Although Kenma's grateful for Kuroo not trying to start an annoying conversation, he still wishes for some words from his friend. But Kuroo's eyes are already closed and he gives no reaction to Kenma's poke. Must have sleep walked in here, Kenma assumes.

He lies back down, laying shoulder to shoulder with Kuroo. The warmth radiating off Kuroo with his quiet sleep heavy breathing helping to calm the shaking in Kenma's hands.  
One last attempt.

He un-pauses, straight into the battle. Heart beat racing, fingers flying, a spectacular victory! Kenma gives a tired smile to himself, stretching out the pins and needles he hadn't noticed in his legs. The weight of his eyelids becoming immediately heavy as he pulled away from the soft glow of the screen.

The window, still wide open, allowed a cold breeze to flow around the room. But right now Kenma couldn't care less.

He was too tired and he had Kuroo.

PSP discarded on the bed beside him, Kenma curled into Kuroo's side. The warmth and safety enveloping him as Kuroo subconsciously wrapped his arms around Kenma's back, pressing the small boys head to fit comfortably under his chin.


End file.
